Go Or Stay
by its-hollyfreakinj
Summary: Jenna has a bad marriage. Finds out Jeff Hardy isn't her brother. Jeff and Jenna fall in love.


Go Or Stay?  
  
Author: Jenna Disclaimer: I only own Jenna. I do not own any WWF characters, they are owned by the WWFE. Anyone else owns themselves. Rating: PG-13 Feedback: yes  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jenna Hardy is exactly like her brother Jeff. They look nothing like their brother Matt. Jenna and Jeff both have long blond hair, and green eyes. Matt has dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Jenna is married to Adam Copeland. They have been married for 2 years now. All 4 of them work for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Jeff and Matt play Jeff and Matt Hardy a.k.a. The Hardy Boyz. Jenna plays Max who is Jeff & Matt's little sister and plays Edge's wife. Adam plays Edge. Jenna knew that her brothers and Adam never were really friends. Then one day Jenna got into a fight with Adam. Adam slapped Jenna. Jenna looked at him in disbelief and ran out of the house to her 2 brothers' house. She told them everything. "Jenna, you have to call the police for spousal abuse." Matt said as Jeff picked up the phone. "No. Jeff hang up the phone. This is the first time he hit me." Jenna said. "I don't care. It's still spousal abuse." Matt said. Jeff hung up the phone. He knew that he would be sitting there for a while. "No. Don't do it." Jenna said. "Yes, I will." Matt said. "Matt! Don't do it. Just leave it. If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to." Jeff said. "Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. I'm outta here." Matt said as he got his keys and left. There was a moment of silence. "Jeff, I know that you guys and Adam don't get along and all. I know that blood is thicker but I love Adam. I'm sorry for all the things that I caused." Jenna said as she hugged Jeff. "I know you're sorry. I just don't think Matt does." Jeff said. Then he kissed her on her forehead. Jenna spent the night there. While Matt spent the night at his dad's house. "Matt, just calm down. You shouldn't be like this. You should be there for your sister. You should be happy for her whether she married a guy you hate or not. Be more like Jeff. He is home with her. He is comforting her." Mr. Hardy said. "I know Dad but I just can't do it." Matt said. "Ok. Now let's go to bed it's late." Mr. Hardy said. Then everyone went to bed. All except Jenna. She stayed up thinking about on whether or not she should tell Jeff the real reason her and Adam had their fight.  
Chapter 2  
  
Jenna got up and went to Jeff's room. "Jeff?" Jenna called into the dark room. "What?" Jeff answered. Jenna turned the light on and sat on the bed. "I need to tell you the real reason Adam and I had the fight." Jenna said. "Real reason?" Jeff asked. "Yeah." Jenna responded. "I had a feeling that there was something terribly wrong about the story you told us. What is the real reason?" "I cheated on Adam with one of his best friends." "Who?" "Chris." "Irvine (Jericho)?" "Yeah." "Yay! My sister played her husband." Jeff said smiling. Jenna smiled back. "Jeff, will come with me tomorrow?" "Where?" "You'll see tomorrow." "Fine. Night Sissy." "Night Jeffy." Then Jeff and Jenna went to bed. They had a big day tomorrow. Adam was home wondering where Jenna was and he finally figured out she was with Jeff. He felt better knowing she was safe but didn't feel better at the same time because he hated Jeff. Adam went to bed and fell asleep.  
Chapter 3  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Jenna was up and had taken a shower and got dressed. When she put her makeup on she ran into Jeff's room and jumped on the bed. "Jeffy, wake up!" Jenna screamed, still jumping. "I'm up." "Good. Get dressed." "Ok." After 20 minutes Jeff was ready. Then Jeff and Jenna left. While Matt was talking to Mr. Hardy. "Dad?" Matt said. "What?" Mr. Hardy answered. "Why do you keep referring to Jenna as my sister when we know she is adopted?" "Well, Matt, I never had the chance to tell Jenna." "Tell me what?" Jenna said walking in the kitchen. Matt looked at Mr. Hardy. They exchanged a nervous face. Jeff then figured out what they had been talking about. Everyone was quiet. "Jenna, this is hard to tell you." Matt said. "I can handle it. Just tell me." Jenna said. "You aren't my daughter. You were adopted." Mr. Hardy said. "I know that. I just wanna know who my parents are." Jenna said. "How do you know?" Matt asked. "Jeff told me a long time ago." Jenna said. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you that Vince and Linda are your real parents." Jeff said. "Wow. Look I have to go get some papers from court. I'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Jenna said. Then she got her keys and left. "Papers?" Matt asked. "Divorce papers." Jeff answered. "I thought she loved Adam." Matt said. "Nah, she doesn't. She got in the fight with Adam because she cheated on him with Chris." Jeff said. "Irvine?" Matt asked. "Yeah." Jeff said. "So, she is gonna go out w/ him after the divorce?" Matt asked. "She said no, she has someone else in mind." Jeff said. "Oh okay. But we have to find out who." Matt said. Jenna had gotten the papers. She went home to an empty house. Got her stuff, packed up, and left She called Adam's cell phone. He answered. "Where are you?" Jenna asked. "At Vince's." Adam answered. "Oh. Ok. Bye." Then she hung up. She went to Vince's house. Stephanie answered the door. "Hey Steph." Jenna said. "Hi Jenna. Come on in." Steph said. They went inside.  
Chapter 4  
  
Jenna and Steph walked into the den to find Shane, Vince and Linda talking to Adam. "Hey honey. I've missed you." Adam said as he got up to kiss Jenna. "Don't touch me." Jenna said walking to the couch and sitting down. "Now Jenna, that's no way to talk to your husband." Vince said, "He won't be for long, Dad." Jenna said. "So. You know?" Vince asked. "Yeah." Jenna answered smiling. "What do you mean not for long?" Adam asked. "Well, I thought and I thought. And I figured out that I don't love you Adam. I love someone else. And I also figured out why you married me Adam. You married me because you knew that Vince and Linda were my real parents. You married me because my parents are rich. Didn't you?" Jenna said. "Yes. I did." Adam said. "Sign these papers." Jenna said as she handed him the papers. "What kind of papers?" Adam asked. "Divorce papers." Jenna said. Adam signed them. Jenna said goodbye and left. She went to Jeff and Matt's house but no one was there. Then she went to Mr. Hardy's house. She knew where the spare key was, so she got it and walked inside. It was dark. She turned the light on and saw a banner that said: Congratulations Jenna! Jenna just laughed and shut the door. She felt at home. "I heard you have a crush on someone. Who is it?" Jeff asked walking in the room. He walked straight to Jenna and hugged her. "Well, it's hard to tell you." Jenna said as she was still hugging Jeff.  
Chapter 5  
  
"Jenna, I don't care who it is. I wouldn't even care if it was me. I mean that person might even like you back." Jeff said. They sat on the couch. "Ok. I'll tell you. Well, I mean he does have a girlfriend and they just started to get serious. I've liked him since I was little. We are really good friends. If I went out with him and we broke up our friendship would be destroyed but I don't know what I would do without his friendship." Jenna said looking at Jeff. "Jenna, I know who your crush is. It's me." Jeff said smiling. "How do you know?" Jenna asked confused. "Because of what you said. Jenna I like you, too." Jeff said. "Do you like me like me or do you just like me as a friend?" Jenna asked, as she looked him in the eye. Eye contact. Jeff didn't even have to answer. She knew from looking into his eyes. Jeff leaned in and kissed her. It was a soft kiss. Jeff pulled away. They looked at each other. Jeff leaned in again. He kissed her. This time she returned the favor. Jenna pulled away. After she pulled away they realized Matt and Mr. Hardy were standing there watching. "How long have you been there?" Jeff asked. "Long enough to know Jena's crush." Matt said. "I think he likes her back even though he has a girlfriend. Jeff your girlfriend is on the phone. I advise you break up with her for Jenna." Mr. Hardy said. Then Jeff picked up the phone on the table next to the couch. He talked forever, or at least it seemed like forever. Then he hung up. "She broke up with me." Jeff said smiling. "So does that mean that you and Jenna are gonna go out?" Matt asked. Jenna and Jeff just sat there smiling.  
Chapter 6  
  
*2 Months later*  
  
Jenna was now living with Matt and Jeff. Jenna and Adam are divorced. They are still a couple on screen. Jenna and Jeff are dating now. They decided not to start until Jenna and Adam were divorced. They are working tonight. Edge and Christian have a match against the Hardy Boyz. Max will accompany E&C but Lita won't be with the Hardy Boyz. Max is supposed to turn on E&C, costing them the match. Then she will fly solo for a while, then they will reveal that the Hardy Boyz really aren't her brothers but that Kane is her dad. "Hey, Jenna, are you ready? Tonight is the night that you turn on Adam! I'm sooo proud of you, babe." Chris said to Jenna. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm soo excited about it. I have to find Jeff. Do you know where he is?" Jenna asked Chris. "He might be.." Chris started then he was interrupted by yelling. "You took Jenna away from me you stupid rainbow head!" Adam was yelling and beating up Jeff. When Jenna and Chris got to Adam and Jeff, Jeff was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Jeff was busted open. Jenna looked at Jeff, then she looked at Adam. Now she was sitting next to Jeff, she was sitting in his blood. She stood up, walked over to Adam and punched him. Chris looked up from Jeff to see what Jenna was gonna do. "That's what you get!" Jenna yelled at Adam. "Yeah! Go Jenna!" Chris yelled, laughing at the same time. "Thanks Chris." Jenna said walking back to Jeff and sitting again. "Jenna go get Vince and call an ambulance." Chris said. "Okay." Jenna said as she got up and headed towards the door. "Oh and Jenna. You have blood all over the back of your pants by your cute little butt." Chris said laughing. Jenna just shook her head and laughed. She ran to Vince's office. She told them him everything and then they called an ambulance. 10 minutes later the ambulance arrived. They loaded Jeff in and Jenna went in the ambulance, while Matt, Chris, Mr. Hardy, Vince, and Steph followed in a limo.  
Chapter 7  
  
They were all waiting in the waiting room. Jenna was pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come and tell them what Jeff's injuries were. Everyone else was sitting down. Finally the doctor came in. Jenna walked up to him, while everyone else looked up at him. "How is he doctor?" Jenna asked. "Well, he has bruised ribs and. he is in a coma. He has a chance of waking up and a chance of never waking up. You can go see him." The doctor said. "Thank you." Jenna said. Then she froze and sat down. The doctor left. "You coming, Jenna?" Mr. Hardy asked as everyone else got up to go visit Jeff. "Yeah in a minute." Jenna replied. "Hey guys, I'll be right there I wanna talk to Jenna for a minute." Matt said. Everyone left. "Oh, Matt. I can't go in there. I don't want to even think about the things that can happen." Jenna said as she started to cry. "Jenna, you know Jeff better than anyone in this world. You know that he will fight as hard as he can so that he can be with you. Did you know that tonight after the show Jeff was gonna propose to you. He wanted to soo badly. He will fight anyone and anything to marry you and have a family with you. He is in there saying to himself, but we can't hear it only he can, I don't want to hear your voices I want to hear Jenna's wonderful voice. So go in there and hold his hand and tell him you're there for him so that he knows you're there." Matt said. "I will Matt. I will." Jenna said as she stood up. Then Jenna and Matt went to the room. Jenna held Jeff's hand as she told him she was there.  
Chapter 8  
  
*3 weeks later*  
  
Jeff is still in a coma. Jenna has been next to Jeff, she never left his bedside, since the day she found out 3 weeks before. Jenna is sleeping. She is holding Jeff's hand. Jeff's other hand moves. Jeff opens his eyes and sees Jenna sleeping in the chair. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps' thought Jeff. Finally Jenna wakes up to find Jeff looking at her. "Hey. You're up." Jenna said with a small smile. "I've been up for like 10 minutes." Jeff said smiling back. "And what were you doing during those 10 minutes?" "Staring at you." "Well, since you're up. I have to tell the nurse." Jenna said smiling. Then she got up and pressed the button for the nurse. "You rang?" A nurse said as she walked in. "Yes. I did. To tell you that he is out of a coma." Jenna said. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll get the doctor and you can get your friends in the waiting room and tell them the good news, okay?" The nurse said. "Okay." Jenna said. The nurse and Jenna left. Jenna told everyone about Jeff waking up, while the nurse got the doctor. After a while the doctor and nurse got back to the room. Everyone was inside. Everyone except Jenna. She was thinking. She was thinking about what Matt said about Jeff proposing to her. 'Was Jeff really gonna propose to me? If he did, then would I say yes? We have only been going out for a couple of weeks. But we've known each other our whole lives. I'm 23 and Jeff just turned 24 recently. What if we got married, had children and then our marriage ends up in a divorce? Am I scared about losing Jeff the way I lost Adam? Is it puppy love or is it the real thing?' Jenna thought. Then she thought 'I guess these questions won't be answered for a while.' Then Matt came out of the room. He had a worried look on his face. Jenna looked at him and knew something happened to Jeff.  
Chapter 9  
  
"What happened Matt?" Jenna asked concerned. "The doctor was asking Jeff questions, then all of a sudden the doctor asks do you have a girlfriend Jeff? Then Jeff said No I don't. The doctor then asked us if he did and we were like yeah Jenna is his girlfriend. Then Jeff blurts out I think that the girl that is waiting outside is hott but I have no clue who she is." Matt said. "Oh my god Matt. He did? What else in my life could go wrong?" Jenna said. Then Jenna and Matt walked in the room. "Jeff?" Jenna said. "Wow. She knows my name." Jeff said. "Jeff, its me Jenna. Remember me? I'm your girlfriend." Jenna said softly from across the room. "How can I be your boyfriend if I don't know you." Jeff said loudly. Jenna was starting to get mad. She walked up to him grabbed his hand. "Jeff?" Jenna said. "What?" Jeff said. "Who am I?" Jenna asked. "That's easy. You're Jenna, my girlfriend." Jeff answered. Jenna took her hand away. "Who am I?" She asked again. "I just answered that question. You are Jenna. My girlfriend." Jeff said. Jenna smiled and kissed Jeff. Everyone was cheering even the doctor and the nurse. That night Jeff went home.  
Chapter 10  
  
*2 Months Later*  
  
It's been 2 months since Jeff's little incident. During that incident Jenna grew closer to Jeff but also during the 2 months after Jenna grew away from Jeff. Jeff also grew apart from Jenna. Even though they live together, they hardly saw each other. But Jeff wasn't cheating on Jenna. He spent his time trying to get enough money to buy Jenna a bunch of stuff for her birthday since it is tomorrow.  
  
Jenna's POV  
  
'I can't believe Jeff and I got into a fight yesterday. I miss him soo much. He came home last night and came into our room and he slept with his back to me but I moved right against his back and I put my arms around him. He looked at me with a sad look on his face. He was crying. I wiped his tears away. Then I hugged him. But we didn't talk at all. The next day I woke up and he wasn't there. His car gone. It was like it was a dream. I'll go to Matt's house and see if Jeff is there.' I thought as I got dressed. Then I left for Matt's house.  
  
*10 minutes later*(still Jenna's POV)  
  
I pulled in the driveway. Jeff's car was there. I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. Matt answered the door. "Hey Jenna. What can I do for you?" Matt asked. "Is Jeff here?" I asked as I walked in the house. "Yeah, he's in the basement wrapping presents for someone very special to him whose birthday is tomorrow." "OMG! No." "Yeah he is. Hey what's goin on between you and Jeff? He's been hanging out here a lot and you at your house. Is everything okay?" "I don't know, Matt. We got into a fight yesterday and I don't know. My ex- boyfriend called not too long ago. He was in town. Jeff found out. Jeff also found out I went with my ex to a bar and well I got a little drunk and you know my ex got me to, you know, do it w/him. Jeff got mad and we had a fight. I wanted to talk to him. But I don't know. I hope he will forgive me. I miss him soo much. I love him soo much, too. To think of what happened 2 months ago. I almost lost him." I said drifting off. "Hey. Everything will be okay. I promise. Let me go get him and tell him you're here. I'll be right back." Matt said, then he walked out of the room. Then I looked up and in came Jeff. He was smiling until he saw me then he stopped smiling. "Jeff, I need to talk to you." I said. "There's nothing to talk about." Jeff said. "Yes, there is. Jeff, I need to know if we're still a couple. Are we? Or are we not? Because if we're not them I had no reason to come here. I came here to see if you still loved me and to say sorry. But if we aren't together I have no reason to say sorry." I said. "I don't know if we are or not. I wanted to ask you that, too I know now that you saw your ex as a friend and you didn't want it to happen but it did. And last night. What happened last night made me think. I asked myself a hundred times does Jenna love me. I never got an answer. It all depends on each other." "Jeff, I love you. I have no doubt in that. I know I truly do but I need to know if you love me. Do you love me?" I asked as I started to cry. 'This isn't getting anywhere,' I thought 'maybe. Just maybe he still does love me.'  
Chapter 11  
  
"Jenna, if I didn't love you them would I do this?" Jeff asked as he got on one knee. Jenna looked on in shock. "Jennamarie McMahon, will you marry me?" Jeff asked Jenna. "Of course I will." Jenna stuttered. Then Jeff put the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her like he never did before. Then Matt, Chris Stephanie, Shane, Vince, Linda, and Mr. Hardy walked in the room smiling. They were happy to see Jenna and Jeff happy, again. But they don't know they are engaged. Jenna and Jeff then noticed they had attracted a small crowd. They decided to tell them since they were all together. "Everyone. We have an announcement." Jeff said "What is it?" Stephanie asked. "We're getting married." Jenna said happily. Everyone is soo happy except one person. That person is soo angry that they will burst.  
Chapter 12  
  
*That Night*  
  
Everyone went out to Applebee's. They were celebrating the good news. Everyone had a good time. After Applebee's everyone went home, changed and then was going to Jenna and Jeff's house. Jenna and Jeff just got home. They are getting changed. Then the phone rings. "Don't get that Jenna." Jeff said. "Why not? It might be important." Jenna said. "Only if it's important." "Okay." The answering machine picked up. "Hey Jenna. It's Ashlynn. I'm here with Justin and JC. I thought we were supposed to hang tonight." "Damn! I forgot. I'm picking it up." Jenna said. "Okay. Fine." Jeff said. "Hey Ash. Sorry about missing out on tonight. It's just that Jeff surprised me. I forgot. I'm so sorry." Jenna said. "Don't worry. It's okay. JC wants to talk to you. You wanna talk to him?" Ashlynn said. "No. Listen tell him that its been over since we broke up years ago and that it will never happen again ok?" "Yeah. Fine. I gotta go. Bye." "Bye." Then Jenna hung up the phone. "So. What do you wanna do until everyone starts to come over?" Jeff asked. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy get your mind out of the gutter!" Jenna said. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Jeff said answering the phone. "Yeah sure. Hold on. Jenna, it's Amanda." Jeff said. "Hello?" Jenna said. "Hey Jenna. Guess what! The greatest thing just happened to me!" Amanda said happily. "What?" "Rob Van Dam(RVD) asked me out and I'm going out with him. I'm at his house now." "That's wonderful honey." Jenna said. Jenna wasn't really happy about Amanda and RVD. Jenna in fact had an affair with RVD while Jeff and Jenna were having problems during the past 2 months. Nobody knew except Jenna and RVD. "Jenna, Rob wants to talk to you. You wanna talk to him?" "Yeah I do." "Okay. Hold on." Amanda gave the phone to Rob. "Hello?" Rob asked. "Hey Rob." Jenna said. "Hey Princess." "Rob, why are you with Amanda? I thought you didn't like her." "I don't baby. I'm only going out with her to get closer to you. Hey when are we gonna get together and have some fun, Princess?" "I don't think we are ever again." "Why not?" "I'm engaged to Jeff, Rob." "But that's not fair!" "Yes it is. I love Jeff. Not you. And Jeff loves me." Jenna said. Then Jenna hung up on Rob. She smiled after she did. "What did Amanda want to tell you?" Jeff asked. "She's going out with Rob." Jenna said. "She knows that he is your ex-boyfriend. Right?" "Yes, she knows Jeff." Then the phone rang. Jeff and Jenna didn't answer it. The machine picked up.  
Chapter 13  
  
"Hey Jenna, it's Meg. Hey I called to tell you stuff. If you could call me back when you get home I would really appreciate it. Thanks. Bye." Meg said crying hysterically. Jenna looked at Jeff. She gave him a 'can I call her back?' face. Jeff nodded. "Hello?" Meg answered. "Hi." Jenna said. "Jenna?" "Yeah Meg. It's me. What did you wanna tell me?" "Jenna, Chris and I are getting divorced." "Why?" "For two reasons. They both have to do with you." Meg said. Meg didn't have to tell Jenna what they were because Jenna knew. "What are the 2 reasons?" Jenna asked anyway. "Well, one is the fact that you and Chris had an affair." "But Meg its been 4 months since our affair." "I know but I don't care and because he's not over you at all." "What do you mean?" "He hasn't been over you since you guys broke up. And now you're engaged to one of his friends. He knows that you love Jeff. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself." "Oh. Listen Meg. I'm sorry for the divorce. It's all my fault. I'll make it all up to you. I promise. Please forgive me." "I forgive you. That's what best friends are for. Right?" "Yeah. Hey listen. I gotta go bye." "Bye." Then the doorbell rang.  
Chapter 14  
  
Jeff answered the door. It was Dani and The Rock(Dwayne). Dani and Dwayne are married. "So, Jenna, Dani and I heard a lot of rumors about you." Dwayne said. "What do you mean?" Jenna asked. "I heard rumors about you and other people." Dwayne said. "Oh. Listen can I talk to you in the kitchen Dwayne?" "Yeah sure." Jenna and Dwayne walked into the kitchen. "Ok. What rumors did you hear about me?" Jenna asked. "Oh, lets see. You had 2 affairs. One with Chris and one with Rob. The one with Chris was what broke you and Adam up. The one with Rob was recently." "They aren't exactly rumors." "You mean they are true?" "Yeah they are. Anyways what happened to Adam? I haven't seen him or heard from him since he practically killed Jeff." "He's been home or so I heard." "Oh. Okay." Dwayne and Jenna walked back into the living room. Jenna and Jeff told Dwayne and Dani about their engagement. Then all the other guests arrived. And to add even more fun to the little party Meg, Chris, Amanda, Rob, and Adam all showed up. When Jenna saw that all of them were there she nearly freaked. Then to make matters worse Ashlynn, Justin, and JC came over, too. 'Oh great. This will be one hell of a party. I just love my life.' Jenna thought.  
Chapter 15  
  
*At the Party*  
  
Meg and Ashlynn are cousins and good friends with Justin and JC. In fact Ashlynn and Justin are married. Meg and JC were talking and she told him about her and Chris getting divorced. JC and Megan were gazing into each other's eyes when Chris walked up to them. He told Megan that he was leaving. Now, back to Jenna and Jeff. Jenna was talking with Vince, Steph, Adam and RVD. Jeff was talking with Matt, Dwayne, Linda, and Shane. "So, Jenna. Where are you and Jeff gonna live?" Adam asked quite interested. "Here. Where else?" Jenna answered simply. She sipped at her drink. She was busy watching Jeff go from group to group talking. It seemed like he was avoiding her. 'He knows.' Jenna thought. 'He couldn't. Could he?' "Jenna, can I talk to you privately?" Steph asked interrupting her thoughts. "Sure." Jenna said. They walked into the kitchen to see Jeff and Matt talking alone. "Hey. Can you guys leave? I have to talk to Jenna privately." Steph said to them. Jenna and Jeff avoided looking at each other. "Sure." Matt said. Then Matt and Jeff left. "What's going on Jenna?" Stephanie asked. "What do you mean?" Jenna said. "With you and RVD? And now with you and Jeff?" Steph said. "I don't know what's going on with Jeff to tell the truth. He's been avoiding me since everyone got here." "And with RVD?" "What about Rob?" "What's with this rumor with RVD? You slept with him?" "No. I didn't sleep with him." "Okay. If you say so." Then Steph walked out of the kitchen leaving Jenna alone.  
Chapter 16  
  
Adam then walked in the kitchen. "Jenna.." Adam started. "What?" Jenna asked snotty. Then she looked at him with tears coming down her face. "I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to sound snotty." Jenna managed to get out. "It's alright. What's wrong Jenna? You can tell me. You know that." "Adam, I'm pregnant but I didn't tell Jeff yet." "Is it someone else's baby?" "No, it's Jeff's but I'm getting worried and scared cuz Jeff has been avoiding me." "Ohhh." "Yeah." "Listen, I won't tell anyone but I'm gonna go back out there. Why don't you come?" "Alright I will." Jenna said. Then she hugged Adam. "Thanks." She said. "No problem." Adam said then he smiled at her. They left the kitchen.  
Chapter 17  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Jenna had just gotten home from physical therapy. She felt better because at therapy she talked to Brian(the guy who told her what to do at therapy). They had become friends. She told him everything from beginning to now. He told her some advice. Jeff is watching TV in the living room. "Jeff?" Jenna asked as she walked in the living room. "What?" Jeff answered. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Jenna just flat out asked. "Because." "Because why?" "Because I heard things." "What kinda things?" "That you slept with Rob Van Dam." "Jeff.." "Is it true Jenna?" "Jeff.." "Answer me now.. Jennamarie." Jenna stopped dead in her tracks. He only called her that when he was really mad. I mean even though it was her given name and all but no one called her Jennamarie. Not even her parents. "Yes, Jeff. It is true." "Why Jenna? Why?" Jeff asked as he started to cry. Jenna started to cry herself. "Because you were drifting away from me so I turned to Rob, but one night I was in a bar all by myself drinking. I got drunk. And Rob was looking for and found me in the bar drunk as hell. He took me home. Then another night I got drunk again. Except that time Rob was drunk, too. So he took me to his place. I resisted but he forced me. And then he raped me. He did Jeff. And after that he drove me home and threw me out of the car. And from then until recently he has been calling me non-stop, asking me if I wanna go back to his house and have 'fun.' He asks me when I'm sober. And I say no. So there's the whole story. Now you know." "Jenna. I'm sorry. I." "Jeff, it's alright. Its not your fault." "Yes it is. I drifted from you. And I didn't want to but I did." "Jeff.." "What?" "I'm pregnant." "Is it Rob's?" "No." "Whose?" "Yours."  
Chapter 18  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked starting to smile. "Yes." Jenna said. She was smiling. Jeff ran to Jenna and kissed her passionately. "I love you." Jenna said moments later when she was laying on the couch with Jeff on her. His head was on her chest. Jeff's arms were around her, her arms were around him. "Say that again." Jeff said. "I love you." Jenna said again. "I love you, too." Jeff said. They were getting married next month. So much to do so little time. *1 Month Later* ~*~Day Of Wedding~*~ Jenna just woke up. It's 7:30 am. Gotta get hair done now. Make up done right after hair. Then nails. By that time had to go take pictures with Jeff. At hair place Jenna met up with her sister and maid of honor Stephanie. "You nervous?" Stephanie asked. "As hell." Jenna said. Then they laughed. They knew everything would be alright. So much happened in the past month. Here's a short version of it: 1st - Meg and Chris officially divorced. 2nd - Meg and JC got married. 3rd - Rob Van Dam killed himself. 4th - Adam married Stephanie (Jenna was her maid of honor). 5th - Meg and JC announced they are having a baby. 6th - Ash and Justin announced they are having a baby. That's about it but wow that's a lot. "Jenna! Guess what!" Steph said. "What?" Jenna asked. "I'm pregnant!" "Congratulations!" Then the 2 hugged carefully trying not to mess up anything.  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
Jeff carried Jenna into their hotel room and dropped her on the bed. "Wow. I'm Mrs. Jeff Hardy." Jenna said. "Yup." Jeff said. "I love you." Jenna said. Then she kissed Jeff. "I love you." Jeff said back. Then he kissed her.  
Epilogue  
  
Megan and JC had a lovely baby girl and named her Danielle Elizabeth Chasez. Adam and Stephanie had a baby boy. They named him Adam Copeland, Jr. Ashlynn and Justin had a boy. They named him Justin Randall Timberlake, Jr.  
  
Jenna and Jeff had a baby boy. Then a year later had a baby girl. They named them Jeffrey Nero Hardy, Jr. and Mackenzie Angelica Hardy. Everyone lived happily ever after. No one else had any problems. Chris Irvine eventually remarried. He married Amanda. Amanda lost Rob because he committed suicide, but she got over him. Dwayne and Dani had a baby girl. Amanda and Chris never had children because Amanda can't have children. So, they saw a specialist. The specialist turned out to be Brian (the physical therapy guy). Brian took one of Amanda's egg cells and put it in another girl and put one of Chris' sperm cells and put it in the egg cell making the other girl pregnant. She had their baby. So actually they had a child. It was a boy. Brian (the physical therapy guy turned specialist) got married to Jessica (one of Jenna's close friends). So Brian and Jenna kept in touch. Brian and Jessica had children, 2 girls and a boy. Matt (Jeff's brother) married Nickey. They had children, too. 3 boys and 2 girls. That's everyone. I think. 


End file.
